Taking Initiative
by Lirius
Summary: Traduction : Le plus difficile quand on tombe amoureux est de faire le premier pas. JamesLily.


**Titre :** Taking Initiative

**Auteur : **Sunlit Days

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Yumiko (merci Yumi ! :D )

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui appartient à **_Sunlit Days_**. Quant à moi, je ne fais que traduire :)

oOo

Selon mon amie Alice, je ne sais absolument pas prendre d'initiatives.

Et selon moi, elle ressemble à ma mère quand elle dit ça.

J'ai passé l'après-midi à étudier pour mon contrôle de Métamorphose de demain - enfin, je suis surtout extrêmement occupée à étudier _James_, de l'autre côté de la salle. Alice, assise sur la chaise à côté de moi, a suivi mon regard.

- Pourquoi porte-t-il ça à l'intérieur ? demande-t-elle en montrant du doigt les lunettes de soleil que James portait.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne les aime pas… elles cachent ses yeux.

- Tu es _obsédée_, dit Alice, faisant une lapalissade.

- Ses yeux sont ce que je préfère chez lui, me défends-je.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à son expression.

- Je croyais que tu aimais _tout_ chez lui, marmonne Alice.

Je la fusille du regard avant de retourner à mon observation de James. Il portait un tee-shirt vert - on aurait dit qu'il portait toujours du vert, remarquais-je - qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses magnifiques yeux noisettes - du moins, qui le _ferait_ ressortir s'il ne portait pas ces stupides lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il y avait eu une bourrasque de vent, et je trouvais ça incroyablement attirant. Il était assis avec désinvolture dans le fauteuil et mangeait une banane tout en parlant à ses amis. Le mouvement de ses lèvres me déstabilisait.

- Lily, j'ai une idée.

Alice se penche vers moi, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

- Oui ?

J'arrache mes yeux de James pour les fixer sur elle.

- Dis-lui que ton chat est mort.

Je la fixe d'un air déconcerté.

- Je n'ai _pas_ de chat.

Alice rit.

- Eh bien maintenant, si. Enfin, tu en _avais_ un. Donc prends un air tout triste et peut-être qu'il va te prendre dans ses bras pour te consoler.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Ça pourrait marcher. Aie _confiance_, Lily.

Je secoue la tête devant l'optimisme d'Alice qui semblait toujours marcher pour elle, mais jamais pour moi.

- Espèce de stupide optimiste.

Je regarde à nouveau James et ses amis. Sirius avait arraché la banane des mains de James pour l'amener à son oreille, comme s'il téléphonait - je me demandais bien comment il savait ce qu'était un téléphone et comment l'utiliser - puis il commence à hurler dedans, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un.

- Espèce de stupide pessimiste, rétorque Alice.

- Quoi ? Je ne t'entends toujours pas ! beuglait Sirius dans la banane, de l'autre côté de la salle commune. Prongs, tu m'entends ?

Il balance alors la banane à James, qui commence à hurler dedans comme venait de le faire Sirius.

Je me frappe la tête contre le livre devant moi tandis qu'Alice rit, se moquant aussi bien de James que de moi, mais surtout de moi.

- Merci, lui dis-je, sarcastique. J'espère que tu seras assez gentille pour ne pas rire quand les médecins m'auront diagnostiquée des lésions cérébrales.

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ça… Je pense que tu as _déjà_ des lésions cérébrales, marmonne Alice. Contentes-toi de _regarder_ l'homme dont tu t'es désespérément entichée.

Je lui donne un coup de pied pour seule réponse.

oOo

- Bon, maintenant, tu dois avoir l'air triste, m'ordonne Alice le lendemain matin, juste avant le cours d'Enchantements. Ton chat vient de mourir : montre que tu es triste.

J'avance ma lèvre inférieure, faisant éclater de rire Alice.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquiert notre amie Marlene, apparemment inquiète de mon expression.

- Son chat est mort, répond Alice, gâchant une déclaration censée être sérieuse par un rire hystérique.

Marlene avait l'air perdue.

- Tu avais un _chat_ ? demande quelqu'un.

- Le chat de qui est mort ?

Je me frappe la tête sur le bureau.

oOo

- Bon, d'accord, ce plan n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, déclare Alice l'après-midi. Il est temps de passer au plan B.

Je gémis.

- J'essaye de t'_aider_. Il ne se passera jamais rien si tu ne fais pas le premier.

- Je sais, mais tu ne me dis pas _comment_ faire. Le plan A n'a pas marché, on devrait peut-être laisser tomber maintenant.

Alice fronce les sourcils.

- Sois plus positive, Lily.

- Facile à dire pour toi, marmonne-je.

- Essaye juste d'être naturelle avec lui. Souris. Parles-lui. Flirte un peu avec lui, suggère Alice.

J'acquiesce.

- Si ça ne marche pas, ce sera de ta faute.

- Merci.

- Je pense qu'il a renoncé à moi, pense-je à haute voix. C'est bien ma veine - je tombe amoureuse de lui au moment où il décide que je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il perde son temps avec moi.

- De l'optimisme, Lily, répète joyeusement Alice.

Je lui envoie un coussin en plein visage.

oOo

James avait la fâcheuse habitude de flirter avec toutes les filles, sauf _moi_. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir mettre des retenues aux filles qui faisaient sentir à James leurs cheveux parfaits et brillants, au point qu'il puisse dire exactement quel shampoing elles utilisaient.

Alice me lançait un regard significatif chaque fois que nous passions à côté d'un groupe de filles, gloussantes, qui jouaient avec leurs cheveux ou les recoiffaient dans un miroir, avant de laisser James les sentir. Elles s'étaient apparemment toutes jetées sur James en découvrant que Sirius sortait avec Remus Lupin.

- Non, dis-je catégoriquement un jour où nous sortions de la salle commune pour aller à la bibliothèque. Ces filles ne signifient en fait absolument rien pour lui. Pourquoi n'en choisir qu'une lorsqu'il peut toutes les avoir ? Il apprécie simplement de pouvoir flirter avec la fille qu'il veut. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il m'ait couru après pendant ces six dernières années ? Il avait enfin trouvé une fille qui lui résistait - bon, plus maintenant, parce qu'apparemment je suis devenue folle. Mais il aime les défis. Il aime que les filles soient folles de lui, juste pour montrer qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut - mais il les laisse tomber la seconde d'après, parce qu'il y en a encore tellement qu'il n'a pas draguées.

Alice secoue la tête.

- Non, Lily, il faisait tout ce que tu ne fais pas maintenant - faire le premier pas. Il faut vraiment être dingue d'une personne pour lui courir après pendant tant de temps.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est homosexuel, dit tout à coup Alice. Je l'ai vu enlacer Sirius ce matin. Et Frank, hier.

- Oui, quel optimisme, grommèle-je, sarcastique. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Sirius a déjà une relation avec quelqu'un. Tout comme Frank. Avec toi. James est une personne chaleureuse, c'est tout.

Alice me fixe avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je te redirai ça, la prochaine fois que tu pètes un câble parce que, selon toi, il flirte avec une fille.

Je l'ignore - je déteste le fait qu'elle ait toujours _raison_ là-dessus. Elle me connaissait trop bien. J'entre dans la bibliothèque et pose sur le bureau de Madame Pince mes livres empruntés, que je rends presque en retard. Elle me lance un regard noir. Alice avait déjà disparu au fond de la bibliothèque, mais je repère sa voix - elle est en train de dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait un vocabulaire vraiment abominable. Je la trouve aux côtés de Remus et Sirius, qui étaient suspicieusement en sueur et débraillés.

- Je vais vous faire des dessins pour vous expliquer la définition des mots, disait Alice. On avait l'habitude de faire ça à l'école quand j'étais petite.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice s'assied et métamorphose sa plume en une boîte de crayons de couleur Moldue. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle dessinait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lève enfin le dessin devant elle. Le dessin représentait une fille rousse debout à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et habillé en vert, avec les mots _Alice a un merveilleux instinct_ écrits au-dessous. Je gémis et essaye de lui arracher des mains pour empêcher Sirius de le voir, mais il était trop tard.

- C'est Lily et James ? demande-t-il.

- Non, réponds-je vivement en fusillant Alice du regard.

Je parviens enfin à lui arracher le papier des mains, le déchire en de tous petits bouts, puis les balance au visage d'Alice avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. J'étais à mi-chemin de la salle commune, lorsque je rentrais dans James.

- Désolée, dis-je en même temps que lui.

James m'aide à ramasser mes livres.

- Tu cherches à échapper à ton fan-club ? demande-je avant de me maudire mentalement.

James rit.

- J'imagine qu'on peut voir ça comme ça.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Elles sont assez énervantes, en fait.

Une partie de mon cerveau - qui ressemblait étrangement à Alice - décide qu'il est, à coup sûr, homosexuel. Quel homme n'apprécierait pas que les femmes lui portent attention ? J'hausse les sourcils.

- On aurait plutôt dit que tu appréciais ça.

- D'accord, peut-être un peu, avoue-t-il.

Il paraissait surpris, peut-être parce que je l'avais remarqué, ou peut-être parce que nous étions en meilleur terme que d'habitude.

- Beaucoup.

Je lui souris.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Peter Pettigrow nous avait rejoints.

- Salut Lily. James, le Professeur McGonagall veut te voir.

James gémit.

- À plus tard, me dit-il avant de partir avec Peter.

J'entre dans la salle commune sur un petit nuage, et attends Alice pour jubiler.

- Devine qui vient de prendre l'initiative, lui annonce-je fièrement quand elle arrive enfin, portant un tas de livres.

- Détails, s'il te plaît.

- Tu sais quoi, dis-je en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de mes doigts, finalement, je ne sais pas si je vais te le dire, après ce dessin débile. Avec ça, ce n'était pas _du tout_ évident.

Alice fait la moue. Je ris. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et attend.

Je craque au bout de deux minutes.

- _Bien_, soupire-je avant de lui raconter la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec James.

Je conclus que, comme d'habitude, ma malchance était intervenue, sous la forme, cette fois-ci, de Peter Pettigrow.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai _raté_ ça, s'exclame Alice.

- Eh bien peut-être que si tu n'avais pas dessiné des personnages qui ressemblaient trait pour trait à James et moi, tu ne l'aurais pas raté, rétorque-je.

- Allez, Sirius avait _réellement_ besoin d'élargir son vocabulaire, ou au moins d'apprendre comment utiliser les mots correctement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois que tu as interrompu sa séance de pelotage avec Remus.

- Non, je les ai entendus parler. Qui _parle_ quand on est en train de se peloter avec quelqu'un ?

Je ris et sortis à contrecœur mes devoirs en essayant de m'y concentrer, mais en réalité, je rêvais de James.

oOo

Tomber amoureux est _dingue_ - il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Aucun bon sens ne peut expliquer pourquoi on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, pourquoi les actes de cette personne - même les plus stupides - peuvent vous faire sourire. Cela fait partie de ces choses inexplicables, comme les bourdons qui défient les lois de la science puisqu'ils ne devraient pas être capables de voler. Lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, on défie nous aussi les lois de la gravité. Personne ne devrait être capable de tomber amoureux si follement, pour autant de temps. Ça ne tient pas debout.

J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle cela m'est égal que James soit assis dans la salle commune durant une heure de pause entre deux cours, en train de jouer de l'harmonica et de chanter 'Bohemian Rhapsody' de Queen. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si obsédé par les Moldus dernièrement, mais c'est plutôt amusant. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il avait posé l'harmonica pour recommencer à chanter.

- Va lui parler, me supplie Alice.

- Non.

- _Pourquoi_ ?

- Ça ne changera rien, réponds-je.

- Oh que si. Préfèrerais-tu qu'une autre fille le fasse à ta place ? Il est juste là, Lily.

- Non.

- C'était quoi, déjà, cette citation ?

_- Le plus difficile lorsque l'on tombe amoureux est de faire le premier pas_, dis-je en récitant la phrase que j'avais une fois trouvée dans un livre.

Apparemment, Alice avait décidé de l'utiliser contre moi.

- Exactement. Donc va faire ce premier pas.

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Hier.

- C'était _hier_, soupire Alice. Tu vois cette fille, là-bas ?

Elle me montre du doigt une fille de sixième année assise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Oui…

Je m'inquiétais de là où elle voulait en venir.

- D'accord. Alors imagine qu'elle se lève, qu'elle rejoigne James, puis qu'elle commence à lui parler.

Je gémis.

- Il commence lui aussi à lui parler, continue Alice. Et toi, tu restes assise ici, à la fusiller du regard, alors que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a fait le premier pas, pas plus que ce n'est sa faute à lui, puisqu'il ne sait pas que tu l'aimes, donc il flirte avec elle parce que c'est une _personne chaleureuse_.

- Arrête ! m'exclame-je en me couvrant les oreilles. Je te déteste.

Elle se contente d'hausser le ton.

- Et maintenant, imagine que tu arrêtes de te trouver des excuses, que tu te lèves et que tu ailles lui parler. Il te répond et t'invite à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Ça pourrait très bien arriver. Fais le premier pas.

- Ton optimisme est à vomir.

- Ça pourrait très bien arriver, répète Alice.

- Non.

- Très bien. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'il parle à une autre fille.

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux à la fille de sixième année. Elle parlait à ses amies.

- Est-ce que tu le feras si je le fais ? m'implore Alice. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te lever, de le saluer et de lui demander ce qu'il fait.

- Bien sûr, et ça ne lui paraîtra pas du tout bizarre si je vais lui parler juste après toi, et lui dire exactement les mêmes choses que tu viens juste de lui dire.

Alice soupire et se lève, tenant toujours son livre. Elle se dirige vers James.

- Bonjour James ! le salue-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle s'assied face à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre leur conversation, mais Alice souriait et avait l'air gaie - ce qui était _légèrement_ énervant. J'essayais de l'ignorer, mais j'avais du mal puisqu'elle se tournait régulièrement vers moi pour me faire un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas désespérément obsédée par lui, rétorque-je, les mâchoires serrées. Et puis, de toute façon, tu viens de ruiner toutes mes chances. Je ne vais pas aller le voir pour avoir la même conversation que celle que vous venez d'avoir.

Alice hausse les épaules.

- Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas auprès de moi.

- Très bien.

- Oh, Lily, j'ai oublié mon livre là-bas. Pourrais-tu aller le chercher ? demande innocemment Alice, les yeux rieurs.

Je lui lance un regard noir, me dirige vers James, prends le livre sans un mot, puis le dépose sans ménagement sur la table devant Alice.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour faire le premier pas hier, me fait remarquer Alice.

- Eh bien, hier, j'étais clairement _dérangée mentalement_.

- Deviens encore plus dérangée mentalement, alors. Au fait, il m'a fait un 'tape m'en cinq'.

- Vraiment ?

Je prends la main d'Alice et lui fait un 'tape m'en cinq'.

- Voilà. C'est comme un… contact physique ! A travers toi.

Alice rit, et je regarde James qui joue à nouveau de l'harmonica.

Oui. Je devais vraiment être dérangée mentalement, décide-je. Ou peut-être une perte momentanée d'équilibre mental, parce que tomber amoureux est vraiment quelque chose de fou.

oOo

Durant les jours suivants, j'ai commencé à croire que je devenais folle. Le mot 'initiative' et les mots y ressemblant phonétiquement apparaissaient partout - dans mes cours, dans les livres que je lisais, et bien sûr, dans chaque conversation que j'avais avec Alice.

- Je te jure, ce mot me poursuit, me plains-je en fermant le journal après avoir lu un gros titre en rapport avec l'initiative.

Alice rit.

- C'est pour te dire ce que tu dois faire.

Je secoue la tête puis me verse une tasse de café pour me réveiller. A quelques chaises de là, les garçons, très matures, de septième année, faisaient une bataille de nourriture. Malheureusement, aucun professeur ne l'avait encore remarqué.

- Un jour, tu devrais le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser, suggère Alice.

_- Quoi_ ?

Je la fixe, bouche bée. En même temps, une fraise lancée par James faillit me décapiter.

- Désolé, Lily ! s'excuse-t-il.

- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, dit Alice d'une voix chantante.

- Il était sur le point de me tuer avec une fraise ! Est-ce que tu as vu avec quelle force il l'a lancée ? m'exclame-je. Je ne vois pas où tu vois là-dedans 'Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Lily' !

- Cette fraise était emplie d'_amour_, et de chaleur. Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une _personne chaleureuse_.

- Bien sûr, il m'aime tellement qu'il voulait me décapiter avec une fraise, marmonne-je.

- Il l'a juste lancée un peu trop fort, raisonne Alice.

Je la force à regarder avec moi le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard après le petit-déjeuner, ce qui, malheureusement, lui donne une nouvelle excuse pour se moquer de moi.

- Et en plus tu devais tomber amoureuse du Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, hein, soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête lorsque tout le monde, exceptés les Serpentard, applaudit le but que James marqua.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? demande-je.

- Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch implique forcément la popularité, répond Alice.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas uniquement parce qu'il est Capitaine, me défends-je.

- Je sais, mais ça va devenir difficile pour toi si tu ne prends pas d'initiatives.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, parce que je ne veux pas admettre qu'elle a raison. Gryffondor gagne le match, et Alice s'approche de moi durant la fête qui suivit.

- Hum, Lily, ne me tue pas…

- Quoi ?

- J'étais avec Frank, et il parlait à certains de ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch, et James était là et enlaçait des personnes au hasard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'imagine que c'était parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir gagné, et il m'a enlacée. Seulement, maintenant, il a arrêté et est là-bas, avec ses amis…

Je ris pratiquement devant l'ironie de cette histoire. Alice, qui était déjà une des personnes les plus chanceuses au monde et qui sortait avec Frank depuis notre cinquième année, se trouva être au bon endroit au bon moment, et fut enlacée par le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Avec ma chance, il va finir par tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continue Alice, manifestement heureuse que je ne l'ai pas tuée. Tu te souviens de cet appareil photo ?

Elle lève l'appareil photo Moldu qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et qu'elle avait eu pour Noël l'année dernière.

J'acquiesce.

Alice sourit.

- Eh bien, j'étais en train de prendre des photos à ce moment-là. Et j'en ai pris quelques-unes de James pour toi.

- Harceleuse, marmonne-je dans ma barbe.

- Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas obnubilée par la chanson "Bohemian Rhapsody" uniquement parce qu'il l'a chantée, ou qui va acheter un shampoing qui sent bon, au cas où il déciderait de sentir mes cheveux, se défend Alice.

Je ne savais pas trop comment elle avait découvert pour le shampoing - je ne lui avais jamais dit, parce que je savais qu'elle se moquerait de moi.

Alice avait développé ses photos dans la soirée, et je devais admettre qu'elle avait bien rempli sa "mission d'espionnage", comme elle l'appelait. La photo que je préférais était celle où James rigolait à propos de quelque chose qui n'était pas dans le champ de vision de l'appareil photo, les yeux pétillants, le visage totalement détendu. Quelqu'un lui avait noué autour du cou l'écharpe de Gryffondor, les rayures écarlates et or faisaient encore plus ressortir ses yeux. Et quand je m'endormis cette nuit-là, mes rêves furent remplis de Poursuiveurs, de musique et de rire.

oOo

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière : Alice essayait de me convaincre de faire le premier pas, d'autres filles flirtaient avec James, et quelqu'un nous avait à chaque fois interrompu, lors des rares occasions où j'avais suivi le conseil d'Alice, et avait trouvé une excuse pour parler à James. Malheureusement pour moi, Frank et Marlene avaient découvert tous les deux que j'étais totalement éprise de lui, et Alice et Marlene avaient trouvé incroyablement amusant de comploter contre moi pour que je me mette avec James.

- On a un nouveau plan ! chantonne joyeusement Alice un après-midi, suivant Marlene dans le dortoir.

Je gémis.

- _Non_. Aucun premier pas à faire. Vous êtes-vous rendues compte que j'étais malchanceuse et que ça ne marchait jamais ?

Alice m'ignore.

- Donc, si on te poussait dans les escaliers juste au moment où il se trouve au bas des marches, il pourra te rattraper et ce sera tout charmant et…

- Je vais surtout le heurter de plein fouet et l'écraser sous moi en tombant, marmonne-je.

Je me baisse rapidement pour éviter ce que Marlene me lance au visage, et me jure d'éviter de croiser Alice, Marlene, James et des escaliers en même temps pour le restant de ma vie.

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut que je ne fis pas vraiment le premier pas. Je n'avais pas pris d'autres initiatives que trouver toutes sortes d'excuses pour lui parler, ou lui sourire dans les couloirs, mais je m'étais toujours dit que ça finirait par être moi, peu importe à quel point je le redoutais.

Alors, quand ce jour-là James s'assied face à Alice et moi, Alice saute sur ses pieds en disant qu'elle doit aller à la bibliothèque et qu'elle me verra plus tard. Je lui lance un regard noir lorsqu'elle part, et essaye de sourire à James.

Il me dit que Sirius n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il devrait faire le premier pas, et je ris en lui disant qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas de me dire la même chose, depuis un très long moment.

Plus tard ce jour-là, je remarque que James et moi nous nous trouvons près d'un mur. Je le pousse alors gentiment contre le mur, et l'embrasse. Finalement, Alice n'aura plus jamais besoin de me dire de prendre des initiatives.


End file.
